Of Love And Lust
by A-iroha
Summary: Because Gray was handcuffed to the bedpost and had no choice but to comply


**Author's notes: **Sorry if I'm bad at writing this cos this is basically my first M fic. And I just wanted to try writing one of this... so... Please don't be so harsh on me and R&R! Now, please enjoy reading it :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

"Natsu..." Gray moaned. His entire body was trembling under his lover's searing touches and his face was bright red.

Said teen leaned down and nipped at Gray's bottom lip passionately. "More," Natsu smirked. "Moan my name more."

Gray shuddered as he felt something slipping under his waistband. "No, Natsu. Don't."

"Why not?" Natsu questioned, his voice husky as he licked the outer shell of Gray's ear. "Give me one very good reason."

"Because I... I..." Gray begun, but was distracted when he felt a hand grab his length. "N-NATSU!"

Natsu rubbed the tip gently with his thumb and watched as Gray made a strangled sound and started thrashing about wildly, as if begging for Natsu to do it again.

Instead, the dragon slayer pulled away and watched Gray breathing heavily as he lay on his bed, with hands bound to the bedpost by handcuffs, a blindfold over his eyes and his skin flushed. Helpless and needy.

"You look so cute like that, Gray." Natsu smirked as he felt his pants tightening. "You make me want to fuck you this very minute. Even if it's without your permission."

Gray panted as he heard unzipping followed by a dull thud on the floor. He struggled, making futile attempts to pull his hands out of the handcuffs as he felt the left side of the bed sag and his boxers slowly being removed.

"Wait..."

Natsu straddled Gray as he leaned down and pressed his lips to his lover's, not planning to do more than a chaste kiss. But when Gray opened his mouth, a silent invitation for a more passionate kiss, Natsu couldn't help but comply.

"Tell me," Natsu said between kisses. "What is it that you want."

Moaning, Gray tried to fight off his climax as Natsu slid their erections together. Tilting his head to the side, Gray thrust his hips up eagerly.

"A blowjob? A handjob?" Natsu suggested as he sucked on Gray's neck, leaving his mark there. "Or perhaps, something more?"

"Fuck..." Gray growled, no longer able to deny himself of feeling the waves of pleasure anymore. "Hurry up and fuck me already..."

"With pleasure," Natsu grinned as he reached into his beside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Coating his fingers with the lubricant, he inserted two digits into Gray's entrance. The ice mage groaned at the pain of being stretched and Natsu tried to distract him by sucking on an perked nipple. It worked.

When Natsu deemed that Gray had relaxed enough, he started to twist his fingers around, in search of his lover's prostrate.

It was obvious when Natsu hit it, since Gray threw his head back and moaned Natsu's name out in a sultry tone.

Smirking, Natsu removed his fingers and Gray instantly whimpered at the loss.

"Don't worry," Natsu assured him as he positioned himself at Gray's entrance and pressed in.

Gray clenched his jaw and tried to focus only on the pleasure he was receiving as Natsu penetrated him easily.

Natsu brushed away Gray's wet bangs from his forehead as he waited impatiently for Gray to get used to his length. It was taking all of his will to not start moving immediately.

"Move..." Gray pleaded and Natsu immediately pulled out before thrusting in again, pressing against his prostrate.

Metal clanked loudly as Gray squirmed under Natsu, the handcuffs preventing his hands from grabbing at something. The blindfold that scared Gray minutes before, now comforted him since he wouldn't have to see the serious yet lustful expression that Gray was sure Natsu would be wearing right now.

The pace picked up and Natsu continued pounding into Gray rapidly as the other started to thrust his hips up to meet Natsu's.

"Did you... do this before?" Gray questioned, unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer to the question or not.

Natsu traced the scar on Gray's forehead gently with his fingertips. "Not this far."

"I'm glad... that I'm the first..."

"Sure," Natsu answered and slammed into Gray roughly, savouring the loud moan was let out.

Only the sounds of skin slapping together, moans and soothing whispers could be heard as the two moved together.

Natsu reached a hand out and started jerking Gray off roughly as he felt heat pooling quickly in his nether regions. He didn't wanting to be the one coming first.

"Gray," Natsu called passionately, his breath warm against his lover's neck and Gray came all over Natsu's hand with a loud cry.

It only took a couple more thrusts before Natsu couldn't resist tight heat clamping down on him anymore and came in Gray.

The ice mage moaned at the feeling of being filled up completely before Natsu pulled out of him. Opening his eyes, Gray found out that the blindfold had somehow gotten loose during their round passionate love making and he was looking now right into Natsu's eyes. They were soft and gentle, gazing at him lovingly.

Natsu picked his shirt off the floor and took a key out of the breast pocket, using it to unlock the handcuffs. Caressing Gray's freed hands gently in his own, Natsu leaned down and kissed the red lines that the continuous struggling and thrashing around caused Gray.

"Sorry. It must have hurt, right?"

Gray glared at him half-heartedly. "Sure it did, you idiot. Why did you even lock me up for?"

"Because you would have never allowed me to do this even if I asked properly!"

"I would!"

"Why?" Natsu demanded.

Gray flushed and quickly turned his face away from Natsu. "B-Because I l-love you..."

"Really?" The dragon slayer grinned happily, glad that his love was finally reciprocated. Gray nodded.

"Then," Natsu continued, with an evil glint in his eye.

"How about having another round?"


End file.
